The Emergency Husband Date Recollection System
by blissyblissliss
Summary: [Sasusaku] Sasuke may have forgotten something very important.


**A/N: Yet another onesehot written by Sheryl and Brina when they were both high on eating chocolates. Thank you all for reading, and the two of us hope that you all would review and comment:)

* * *

**

Emergency test

* * *

Sasuke stretched briefly, getting rid the kinks on his back which had accumulated during his brief nap. Padding down the staircase, he saw his reflection along the large full size mirror that his wife had insisted they install. His disheveled reflection, complete with dark eye circles and heavy eye bags, stared back at him. He hadn't had a good night's sleep since Sakura got pregnant. Sakura, and her swelling stomach, occupied literally the whole bed. Sakura also had the tendency to fall asleep right on the centre of the bed. Since he didn't want to (and didn't dare to either) wake his sleeping wife up, Uchiha Sasuke was often reduced to sleeping on the wooden floor in the bedroom.

Walking down the rest of the stairs, he yawned again. Maybe he should pop by Naruto's house and get some sleep there. Naruto was on another mission, and had entrusted his house key to him. "Didn't think that you would have the balls to steal from the future Hokage, teme!" was Naruto's reason for entrusting him with his house key. Really, Sasuke was touched, despite the coarseness of Naruto's language. His friendship with Naruto went beyond teammates; Naruto was his best buddy, and his confidant.

The smell of fried tomatoes brought him out of his reverie. Involuntarily, his nose twitched. Sakura was cooking his favorite breakfast meal. Forgetting his previous fatigue, he sprinted to the kitchen.

"Morning, Sasuke-kun!" called Sakura cheerily as she stood by the stove, adding seasoning to the dish. The mouthwatering smells of breakfast caused his mouth to water, and his stomach to growl hungrily. Rubbing his stomach sheepishly, he walked over and pecked his wife on the lips. Sakura was in a cheerful mood today, he noted with both happiness and relief. If Sakura was mood swinging due to her pregnancy, she wasn't showing any signs of doing so today. He sighed in relief; Sakura's mood swings were scary.

"Morning," he whispered huskily, his dark obsidian eyes checking his wife out appreciatively. Under his intense gaze, Sakura let a giggle pass her lips. Giving Sasuke a kiss on the lips, she chased him out of the kitchen.

"Breakfast will be ready soon, Sasuke-kun! Just sit at the table while I finish cooking this," she smiled, waving a spoon at him. He grinned, and acquiesced.

Sakura was true to her word. In just mere minutes, plates of delicious foods were placed right in front of him. Staring at the different plates of food, Sasuke's stomach growled even louder. Fried tomatoes in butter, onigiri… they were all his favourite foods.

"Eat up, darling!" Sakura smiled at him as he picked up his chopsticks, ready to take his first bite. As he munched through his meal, a warm feeling surged through him. He had forgotten how much he had missed Sakura's breakfast cooking. She hardly cooked breakfast, since her pregnancy, she was a late riser, unlike Sasuke. Sakura, who was seated opposite him, smiled and leaned forward, propping her arms on the glass table and looking at Sasuke expectantly.

The glint in her eyes prompted warning bells to sound in Sasuke's head. As Sasuke munched on, his gears in his mind were thinking frantically. Shit. Whenever Sakura had such a glint in her eyes, it meant that she was up to something. She had cooked all his favourite dishes, all at one sitting. This was strange, since usually, Sakura only did that during special days…

"Thank you for the meal," Sasuke said carefully.

"None needed, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura assured him warmly, the glint still present in her eyes.

Shit. He had forgotten something, hadn't he? He had definitely forgotten something important, since there were fried tomatos and onigiri involved. Also, there was also homemade crepes slathered in the expensive strawberry preserves that Sakura only let him use when there were guests in the home.

Sasuke gulped. Sakura looked at him worriedly. "Is the food to your liking, Sasuke-kun?"

"Aa, yes. I was just admiring the food," He finished lamely, his inner self already smacking itself for his previous lame remark. Picking up his fork, he continued eating. He eyed Sakura surreptitiously as he ate his breakfast, his mind working like clockwork and his eyes concentrated on looking for some sort of clue to remind him about what exactly he had forgotten this morning.

It could not be Sakura's birthday. They had already celebrated that a few months back. Even if he had forgotten, the dobe and Ino would constantly remind him about it one month in advance. Ino had always feared that Sasuke would break her best friend's heart by forgetting her birthday. It was not his birthday today, since Sakura was obviously waiting for something from his in return. It was not the anniversary of their marriage nor first date, neither was it the first kiss anniversary. Come to think about it, it was not their first fight anniversary either. Until now, Sasuke had no idea why Sakura would bother celebrating that, but since Sakura wanted to, he simply acquiesced. It wasn't any half anniversary he could think off either, although he may have forgotten or calculated the dates wrongly.

"Good?" Sakura asked after a moment, and Sasuke jolted upon hearing her voice, nearly choking on his food as he did so. Quickly, he grabbed the glass of orange juice by his side and downed the whole glass.

"It's delicious." He assured his wife, who was still looking at him expectantly.

Thinking on his feet, he allowed his fork to clatter on the ground. Muttering a soft curse for his wife's benefit, he hastily picked it up and walked to the sink to rinse it. Surreptitiously, he glanced towards the calendar on the refrigerator. There was a large red circle around today's date, but no note on the reason as of why the date was circled. In red.

And that was incredibly helpful, Sasuke thought with sarcasm. He felt nervous sweat beginning to gather on his brow as he forced himself not to panic. He stood there, rinsing his fork, while his mind thought and thought some more. Maybe he should sneak a call to Ino. Ino had an uncanny knack for remembering dates, maybe she could answer his question and put him out of his misery.

"Is something the matter?" Sakura asked carefully, once Sasuke returned from the kitchen. "I thought maybe I put in too much cinnamon on accident… does it taste bad?" she asked concernedly, her eyes gazing right into his.

"It's not that, Sakura," Sasuke assured her. "Aa, it's just…" Sasuke sneaked another look at the wall calendar in the hall, hoping against hope that it would provide him with any information on the significance of today. No luck. He sighed.

And then, after taking a slow, deliberate breath, he prepared to be honest, and subsequently, prepared to get kicked out of bed for the rest of the week. "It's just… to be perfectly honest…" he began, guiltily, "I can't for the life of me remember what today is, Sakura."

Sakura's emerald eyes blinked up at him.

Sasuke cringed and waited for the storm. He was glad he had Naruto's house key. Maybe he could crash at his buddy's house for one night. Or two. At least until Sakura calmed down.

And then, simply, "Today's Saturday, silly."

What? Sasuke wasn't sure he'd heard correctly. "Wait, what?"

Sakura smiled, and it was the kind of smile that told Sasuke that she was really smirking about something. "Today is Saturday," Sakura repeated, eyes twinkling with amusement.

Sasuke stared. "So…" he began, slowly, "it's not… any…"

And then, as Sasuke apparently caught on, Sakura grinned. "Nope!"

A moment.

"Why would you do that to me?!" Sasuke was absolutely horrified. Uchiha Sakura simply grinned and leaned up to peck Sasuke on the cheek, because she just could not resist the indignant expression on her husband's features.

"It's just a test Sasuke-kun!" Sakura laughed. "This has been a test of the emergency husband date-recollection system," she recited by way of explanation. "And you passed with flying colors. Just like I knew you would." She smiled at him, her eyes twinkling with ill conceived mirth.

Sasuke was just about to be severely indignant about that, but before he could, Sakura was standing up again, stretching happily while rubbing her stomach. "Now finish your breakfast and come help me outside, Sasuke-kun. We're doing laundry today."

Sakura padded out of the room without a backwards glance.

Sasuke watched his wife waddle out of the dining room. He was absolutely certain now. Pregnancy did strange things to women. Women were beings that he could never hope to figure out. Especially pregnant women.

He sighed and finished his breakfast.

* * *

A/N: Heh, the things we write when we are on a chocolate high. Reviews, comments and criticisms are all much appreciated.


End file.
